


War Of Hearts

by RoroYaoi



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Clark Kent, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Kid Raven (DCU), M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Clark Kent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Cuando chasqueo los dedos nunca espero que una niña desesperada lo transportará a otro mundo. Pepper le había dicho que ya podía descansar, pero aquella niña bruja tenía otra idea en mente. Con tal de volver a ver a Morgan, Peter y Harley, derrotaría al mismo Darkseid por su cuenta si era necesario. Solo, no esperaba enamorarse de aquel bobo granjero de ojos azules.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Tony Stark, John Constantine & Raven & Zatanna Zatara, Raven/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Raven & Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primera historia publicada en AO3, espero que la disfruten y que se animen a escribir más sobre esta hermosa pareja. Tengo otras historias en wattpad, por si les interesa.

** Capítulo único: War of Hearts **

-Soy inevitable- dijo con soberbia aquel Titán morado

Su respiración era entrecortada, podía sentir el poder de las gemas recorrer su brazo, hasta llegar a apuñalarlo en su corazón. Podía sentir como el esternón protésico que Cho había creado para él después Siberia, crujía con cada respiración. Sus pulmones luchaban por aspirar oxígeno y sus latidos sonaban fuertemente en sus oídos. La imagen de Morgan apareció en su mente.

Se negaba a perder. Por Morgan. Por Peter. Por Pepper. Por todos. Hasta aquí llegaba la cruzada del loco Titán.

-Y yo soy Ironman- con sus últimas fuerzas, chasqueo los dedos, observando maravillado como el ejército de Thanos y el propio Thanos era disuelto a nada más que ceniza.

Una alegría infinita lleno su cuerpo. Ni Morgan ni Peter jamás tendrían que temer por sus vidas. Ahora estaban a salvo. Lo habían logrado. Habían ganado.

Pudo sentir a Rhodey. Su mirada angustiada y resignada. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pedirle otras, pero sabía que no era necesario. Nadie lo conocía más que Rhodey, él sabría cuidar de sus niños junto a Happy. Morgan y Peter estarían a salvo.

Peter. Su no hijo pero su hijo al fin y al cabo. Ojala hubiera podido juntarlo con Harley. Seguramente esos dos serían grandes héroes juntos. Héroes que salvarán a la humanidad en futuras batallas. Ojala se hubiera despedido de Harley, por lo menos pudo abrazar una última vez a Peter.

El último rostro fue el de Pepper. La única mujer que pudo amar verdaderamente. La que le ayudo a concebir a su hermosa Morgan. Su compañera y mejor amiga. Siempre leal y fiel hasta el último momento.

-Estaremos bien- la escucho decirle- todo estará bien

Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su maltrecha alma y con una pequeña sonrisa se dejó llevar hacía la oscuridad, una luz brillante y multicolor se abrió ante sus ojos “Azarath. Metrion. Zintos” fue lo último que escucho, antes de que Morfeo lo alejara del dolor.

\------------

Clark sintió su mejilla arder. Impotente permitió que Bruce desquitara su furia en su persona. Incluso si manopla de kryptonita quemaba su rostro. Sabía que se merecía cada golpe. Él era el culpable de que Darkseid matara a la mayoría de la Liga y que los pocos sobrevivientes ni siquiera eran lo que alguna vez fueron. Ni siquiera la Tierra ni la humanidad había podido salvarse.

Habían ganado pero lo habían perdido todo. Ni siquiera Flash fue capaz de crear otro FlashPoint. La Tierra moriría. Raven había encontrado una solución. Pero a un costo muy grande.

-Batman ¡Detente!- el grito angustiado de la niña los detuvo a ambos

Ambos voltearon hacía donde yacía Raven en los brazos de Constantine. La pequeña con capa blanca los miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas.

-Aun que me encanta ver a Batsy darle una paliza a Superman, creo que algo salió mal en nuestros cálculos- indico el rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca- ¿Se suponía que debíamos a traer a otra persona? – señalo al cuerpo inconsciente que yacía a unos metros

Tanto Bruce como Clark giraron en dirección que apuntaba el rubio, viendo a un castaño de interesante armadura roja y dorada yacer inconsciente. 

\---------

Habían colocado a aquel extraño hombre en una de las camillas de la baticueva, con un poco de suerte, el extraño hombre les podría decir quién era y que hacía en aquel lugar. Se suponía que el viaje en el tiempo solo los traería a ellos cuatro y su conciencia se uniría al cuerpo de su yo presente, o algo así había explicado Raven.

Su joven protegida estaba sentada cerca del extraño hombre. Observando con cierta fascinación el subir y bajar del pecho, y la luz brillante que allí yacía. De vez en cuando miraba de forma nerviosa a Constantine. Mientras este parecía evaluarla.

-¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste?- fue la tajante pregunta del rubio

Raven se mordió nerviosamente sus labios mientras se sujetaba sus manos. Una forma de consuelo que la había visto hacer en muchas ocasiones. Inmediatamente acudió a su lado. Raven era su protegida. Había jurado protegerla desde el momento en que la detuvo de suicidarse. Con el tiempo ese amor había crecido hasta transformarse en una especie de hermandad. Ahora, viéndola tan pequeña, su instinto protector la hacía querer consolarla y esconderla lejos de Constantine.

-Suficiente Constantine- ordenó, tomando a Raven entre sus brazos- Esto no es un interrogatorio ni Raven tiene la culpa. Es solo una niña-

-Lo es ahora. Pero hizo algo durante el hechizo. Lo sé. Mis cálculos fueron perfectos y si yo no falle, algo o alguien lo hizo apropósito- el rubio comprendía el afán de proteger a la bruja niña, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que había hecho para poder solucionarlo

-Yo…- comenzó- lo siento pero háganos lo que hagamos siempre perderemos contra Darkseid- fue su respuesta- Solo no quiero ver morir a nadie más-

Raven odiaba sentirse tan expuesta, sus emociones eran sumamente fuertes y descontroladas. Todo lo que quería hacer era esconderse tras Clark y llorar amargamente la muerte de sus amigos y familia. Lo había perdido todo y volver al pasado había sido la única solución. No obstante, sabía que incluso volviendo a reescribir la historia, aquel sujeto volvería a ganar. No había forma de ganarle. Por lo que busco y busco, y recordó la historia de las gemas del infinito. Aquellas gemas que formaron los mundos, y su portador.

Quizás con ayuda del portador, esta vez podrían ganarle a Darkseid y ella no tendría que perder a nadie. La imagen de Damian muerto entre sus brazos aún estaba en su mente.

\--------

Bruce se permitió abrazar a Alfred, quien lo sostuvo con todo el cuidado del mundo, el viejo mayordomo no expreso palabra alguna, aunque estaba demasiado asombrado, permitiría que su amo Bruce buscara refugio en sus brazos como cuando era un niño.

-Lo siento Alfred. Han pasado muchas cosas- murmuro un tanto apenado

-No hay de qué preocuparse amo Bruce- asintió el mayordomo- imagino que fue una noche interesante. Imagino que no solo tiene que ver con los invitados que ha traído-

-No tienen ni idea Alfred- fue su respuesta- Por favor, lleva unos bocadillos, iré a controlar a Dick-

Alfred levanto una de sus elegantes cejas más se encaminó, rápidamente, a cumplir con su orden. Bruce por su parte ingreso a la habitación de Dick, el joven adolescente dormía pacíficamente. Verlo tan sereno y calmo, nada que ver con la imagen de un Dick enloquecido por las aguas del Lázaro, le traía tranquilidad a su alma. Su primer hijo estaba bien.

Ahora necesitaba ubicar a sus otros hijos y asegurarse de mantenerlos a salvo. Especialmente a Damian. -“Cuídala padre”- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra.

\----------

Tony oía las fuertes voces a su alrededor, quería pedirle a Morgan que bajara el volumen del televisor, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerza para poder abrir sus ojos. Mucho menos para pedirle un poco de silencio a su traviesa hija.

-¡Estás loca!- fue el gritó de hombre. ¿Qué diablos estaba viendo Morgan?

-Por lo menos yo no me acosté con un tiburón- ¿Qué? ¿Quién sería tan demente de dormir con un tiburón? Eso sonaba como la voz de una niña

-Hiciste algo mucho peor, trajiste a un portador de las gemas malditas- ¿Gemas?

-Es la única forma en que podemos ganar- fue la sencilla respuesta infantil, casi podía imaginar a la criatura sacando su lengua.

-Por favor cálmense los dos- una voz masculina y calmada trato de frenar la discusión, le recordó brevemente la voz del viejo y humano Jarvis- esa no es manera de hablarle a una pequeña niña-

-¿Pequeña niña? Es nieta del diablo. En todo caso sería pequeña demonio- fue su cortante e hiriente respuesta

¿Qué clase de programas miraba Morgan? Porque dudaba mucho que Pepper mirara ese tipo de programas. Seguramente su pequeña se había vuelto a meter en el taller para ver esas animaciones que Pepper detestaba y ahora podía ver porqué. Por más que hacía memoria no podía recordar haberse dormido en el taller, ni siquiera la superficie donde yacía era parecido al sofá de su laboratorio…. ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era ir camino al complejo después de haber encontrado la forma de hacer funcionar la máquina del tiempo.

La máquina del tiempo había funcionado….habían conseguido las gemas. Thanos había venido por ellos. Juntos habían matado a Thanos.

Thanos estaba muerto

Él también tendría que haber muerto. Porque él había usado las gemas. Él estaba muerto. Pepper le había dicho que ya podía descansar.

-Clark. ¡Le está dando un ataque de pánico!- el grito infantil alerto de su desesperación a los otros hombres.

\---------

Un relámpago ilumino el oscuro cielo, en la cama un niño de tez morena abrió sus ojos verdes cual esmeralda, un tanto desorientado y otro poco preocupado. Observo atentamente a su alrededor. Había estado soñando con una vida que no era suya. Recuerdos de un futuro apocalíptico llenaron su mente.

Quería gritar ante las imágenes nefastas, pero se mordió fuertemente los labios. De ninguna manera alertaría a su madre o abuelo. Si aquellos recuerdos eran ciertos, no era más que un arma para su familia y necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Raven- murmuro con cariño, imaginando el rostro de su amada-

\----------

Raven acaricio al perro de Bruce, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro. Podía sentir su débil vínculo con Damian. Su amado había vuelto. Si Constantine supiera que no solo había traído al portador a su dimensión sino también el alma de su amado, la mandaría directo al infierno a reunirse con sus hermanos.

Aun que parecía que el portador sería quien la mandaría al infierno. Podía sentir su mirada café sobre su persona. No le temía al hombre que se había presentado como Tony Stark. Después de todo era una buena persona incluso sí estaba enojado con ella.

Lo aceptaba. Fue egoísta. Orgullosa. Pero ella era un pecado. Poco le importaba si era egoísta. Si le había arrancado su padre a una niña. Tony Stark era la respuesta para vencer a Darkseid y ella no lo iba a dejar escapar. Sí Tony Stark quería regresar con sus hijos, a su dimensión, primero necesitaba que los ayudara con ese lunático.

Se negaba a perder nuevamente a todos sus amigos. Nadie merecía morir como lo hicieron. Además Tony Stark debería estar agradecido que lo haya salvado. Sí no lo hubiera traído, las gemas hubieran devorado su alma.

-Sé que está enojado conmigo Sr Stark-

Tony en verdad quería estar enojado con aquella chiquilla, pero el parecido que tenía con su pequeña Morgan, no le permitían odiar a la niña.

Batman y Superman, vaya nombres, le habían contado la guerra que habían librado con Darkseid. Guerra donde la mayoría de los héroes, que aquí se hacían llamar la “Liga de la Justicia”, habían muerto. Por lo que se habían visto en la obligación de volver al pasado. Rachel o Raven sabiendo que no importaba cuanto retrocedieran, volverían a enfrentarse a Darkseid y perderían en el futuro, eso lo hizo acordarse de Stranger. Lo había invocado. Él único humano en hacer sangrar a Thanos, el equivalente a Darkseid.

En parte le debía la vida a la niña de ocho años que lo miraba desafiante. Casi le causaba ternura. Casi. Porque en el fondo le molestaba que la chiquilla lo hubiera alejado de su eterno descanso.

Niña del demonio lo había llamado el rubio alcohólico.

-Enojado no es la palabra correcta- murmuro para sí mismo

Raven reviro sus ojos, al parecer los hombres olvidaban que mentalmente era una joven de dieciocho años. -Molesto. Furioso. Iracundo. No importa. Sé que no quiere estar aquí- volvió a razonar- No es la primera ni la última persona que me quiera muerta. Puede matarme una vez que esto termine. Solo asegúrese de que Darkseid esté muerto y que ellos vivan, y mi vida es suya-

Las frías palabras de la niña lo dejaron helado, ¿Era normal que una niña hablara de la muerte con esa facilidad?

-No importa si vivo o muero, no me importa la opinión de Constantine, Batman o el resto del mundo. Nada de lo que haga jamás borrara de su mente que soy la hija de mi padre y que soy un peligro- con paso decidido se acercó al castaño, su mirada helada y serena fue lo que más estremecía al castaño, era como verse en un espejo -Solo…solo asegúrese que Dick, Jason, Tim, Clark, los Titanes pero sobretodo Damian sobrevivan. Y me asegurare que vuelva a ver a sus hijos- fue la promesa de la demonio

-¿Por qué quieres salvarlos?- quiso saber, la curiosidad lo carcomía. Necesitaba entender a la niña.

-Porque son mi familia. Son los únicos que creyeron en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo- la franqueza de su repuesta hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Al parecer ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

\---------

Clark no había querido escuchar a escondida la charla de su protegida y Tony. Pero no había dudado en acercarse rápidamente a Raven al ver al castaño cerca. Rachel no había dudado en decirle a Ironman que había sido ella quien prácticamente lo había secuestrado de la muerte y lo había traído a su mundo para que los ayudara. El castaño no había reaccionado de la mejor forma. Tampoco ayudaba que Constantine le gritara a Raven que esto era una pésima idea, ni que Bruce le gritara a la niña que se retirara.

Todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a la muchacha y esconderla del mundo. Durante dos largos años, Raven lo había acompañado y protegido mientras encontraban una forma de detener a Darkseid. Juntos habían luchado y buscado a los demás sobrevivientes. Lo consolaba y lo ayudaba a dormir por las noches, cuando el dolor que le causaba la kryptonita liquida, lo mataba lentamente. Incluso si la joven tenía sus propios problemas para controlar a Trigon.

Nunca se había preocupado verdaderamente por la joven. Las palabras de Zatanna cuando la niña de doce años había acudido a ellos por ayuda, aún resonaban en su mente. Había preferido creerle a su compañera y no a una niña. Ese había sido su error. Raven le había demostrado que si bien no podía evitar ser la hija de Trigon, Él destructor, ella era totalmente opuesta a su padre.

-Al parecer nos parecemos más de lo que me gusta niña. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- la respuesta del castaño lo sorprendió tanto como a Raven. La pequeña niña miro seriamente al castaño antes de sonreírle y tomar su mano. Ambos mirando el atardecer sin mediar palabra. No las necesitaban, ambos se entendían sin palabras.

Batman aun dudaba del castaño y Constantine seguía murmurando borracho que debían enviar al extraño a su dimensión. Hace unos años había elegido creerle a una compañera, y eso resulto en un grave error. Esta vez prefería creerle a la pequeña. Y su Raven creía en Tony, él también lo haría. Incluso si eso significaba protegerlos a ambos de sus compañeros.

\--------

Tres años después…

La torre Titán finalmente estaba terminada. Era lo increíble lo rápido que habían pasado tres años. La Liga de la Justicia se había formado hace más de dos años, luego de ayudar a construir el Atalaya, porque a pesar de la insistencia de Clark y Bruce, se negaba a formar parte de la Liga. Se había dedicado de lleno a diseñar la Torre, que muchas veces Rachel describía con anhelo. 

Obviamente, la Torre era diferente, ni siquiera en otro universo permitiría que su legado se apagara. A pesar de que Wayne era quien ponía el dinero, toda la mecánica y tecnología del lugar era puramente Stark, claro que Víctor no le permitía llevarse todo el crédito. El cyborg había aportado muchas ideas. Brillantes ideas. Pero la Torre Titán era para que las niñas como Raven se sintieran seguro. Un nuevo lugar para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Dick y Tim habían estado felices. Los primeros reclutas habían llegado a la Torre, y a pesar de la insistencia del joven Drake, Raven se había negado a quedarse y había vuelto al departamento que compartían en metrópolis junto Clark.

Él alíen se había negado a abandonar a su protegida con Bruce, a pesar de la insistencia de Batman, Superman había ganado la custodia de Raven luego de que esta dijera que quería vivir con su mentor. Él simplemente no había podido ignorar la petición de la niña y del alíen gigante con ojos de cachorro, y los tres habían terminado viviendo en un pent-house. Se negaba a vivir en la miseria y Batman pagaba generosamente a uno de sus mejores ingenieros.

Una vez terminada el Atalaya y la Torre Titán, había comenzado por el diseño de las naves y armas que implementarían cuando ocurriera el ataque. Él cual no tardaría en llegar. Todos temían a la llegada de aquel sujeto.

¿Qué pasaba si no podían derrotar a Darkseid? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con sus amigos?

No podía permitirse fallar. El traje de Batman había sido mejorado, al igual que el traje de Diana y Clark. Raven tenía prohibido participar de la batalla, para molestia de la niña, que se había negado a hablar con ellos por dos días.

De todas maneras Raven debía permanecer a su lado para su plan b, en caso de que toda la estrategia armada no funcionara. Una taza humeante fue colocada a su lado. El maravilloso aroma del café colombiano que Clark le había traído de una de sus aventuras lo distrajo de sus planos.

-Gracias cariño- murmuro tomando un trago de su adorado néctar

Clark reviro los ojos- de nada cielo- respondió con costumbre tomando un largo trago de su propia taza.

Tony sonrió con cierta coquetería y alegría, amaba que Clark lo llamara por apodos cursis. La primera vez que le dijo “Cariño o cielo” al pelinegro, este se había atragantado con su café. Y ese fue el inicio de todo. Al principio fue para molestar al granjero de gran corazón, luego fue costumbre y ahora lo hacía más que nada para marcar un poco su territorio.

-Ustedes son ridículos- dictaminó Lane, mirándolos un tanto molesta- Vayan a una habitación, mi pequeña Rae y yo estamos mirando televisión y ustedes todos melosos y cursis nos molestan-

Clark se rio divertido ante las muecas que se tiraban Lois y Tony, ambos castaños eran una especie de anienemigos, se odiaban pero al mismo tiempo no había una fuerza más potente y desgarradora que estos dos juntos. Ni siquiera Diana se atrevía a intervenir cuando sus castaños comenzaban a discutir y pelear. Bruce simplemente se resignaba y observaba un tanto exasperado. Barry, Hal y Víctor levantaban apuestas sobre quien ganaría la ronda. Hasta ahora Lois iba ganando 344/343.

Esta Lois Lane, no era su Lois y estaba agradecido. Su Lois había muerto valientemente. Esta vez estaba decidido a evitar eso. Incluso si eso significaba ya no estar junto a su compañera reportera. O ambos trabajaban juntos y aun eran amigos, pero la atracción sexual y romántica que una vez sintió por su castaña favorita, se había esfumado. En cambio ahora era otro castaño que colmaba sus sueños y lo hacía despertar necesitado de una ducha helada.

-Ay por favor Stark. Siempre una diva- Contraataco Lane

-Cielo, solo esta celosa de mi grandeza- Tony en verdad disfrutaba de sus peleas con Lois-

-¡Ja!- expreso irónicamente – Tanta grandeza y ni siquiera te animas a dar el siguiente paso y romper la tensión sexual que existe en este departamento

-¿Qué tensión sexual?- preguntó un tanto temeroso Clark. ¿Acaso sus castaño se gustaban? ¿Tony deseaba a Lois? -¿Acaso ustedes…?- no sabía si debía expresar su duda, pero gracias a esta le estaba empezando a doler su pecho, lo irónico era que le dolía más que la vez que le implantaron kryptonita.

Ambos castaños se miraron horrorizados antes la clara duda del ojiazul. “Es un bobo” pensaron los dos.

-No Smallville. Qué asco. ¡Stark está enamorado de ti!- Bueno. Nunca, nadie, jamás diría que Lois Lane sabía guardar un secreto. La castaña se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente- err….yo. No. Yo…me tengo que ir. Lo siento-

Tony ni siquiera presto atención a la castaña cuando esta se marchaba a toda velocidad de su departamento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Ni siquiera quería ver la mueca de asco en la cara de Clark. No podía ni quería negar la declaración de Lois. Su relación con Pepper, aunque la amaba y era la mujer de su vida, se había enfriado después del nacimiento de Morgan. Se amaban pero de una forma platónica y si ambos habían decidido seguir juntos era por el bien de su hija. Nada más.

Quizás Bruce pudiera darle acilo por unos días hasta que encontrara otro departamento. Generalmente no le importaría declarársele a otro hombre. Para nadie en su mundo era secreto que Tony Stark era bisexual pero aquí la única persona que le había atraído había sido el granjero con ojos de cachorro. Y es que, era difícil no amar a Clark. No cuando este no había duda en apoyarlo y defenderlo. Apreciar y alabar cada detalle que hacía por ellos. Durante esos dos años, su vida estuvo lleno de recuerdos de Clark y Raven. Los amaba. Eran su familia en este mundo. Y ahora, por sus tontos sentimientos los perdería a ambos.

-Le diré a Bruce que me consiga otro apartamento- comenzó a hablar sin mirar el rostro del alíen, el cual parecía congelado, con nerviosismo tomo su celular y su billetera, encaminándose a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí porque parecía que a cada segundo las paredes del pent-house se hacían más pequeñas y estrechas.

Por su parte Clark parecía congelado. Atónito. A su cerebro le estaba costando reaccionar ante lo sucedido. En un momento Tony y Lois estaban discutiendo, como siempre, un comentario aquí, otro allí, y su compañera había soltado una bomba sobre su cabeza.

¿Tony, su Tony estaba enamorado de él? ¿ÉL? ¿Él, el idiota que había llevado a todos sus amigos a la muerte? ¿Él, un simple reportero, un granjero de un pequeño pueblo?

-¡Pa…Clark! Ve por Tony- el grito angustiado y molesto de Raven lo hizo despertar de su transe.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, llego antes que el castaño a la puerta de entrada, impidiendo el paso del genio. Los ojos oscuros de su amor estaban empañados y constantemente evitaba sus propios ojos. Con suavidad, como si temiera asustarlo se acercó a Ironman.

-Tony- lo llamo con cariño

-Clark. No tienes que hacer esto- murmuro herido

Superman sabía que era egoísta. Algún día Tony podría marcharse a su mundo. Raven se lo había prometido, no obstante ¿era tan malo que él quisiera que este hombre estuviera a su lado, incluso si su tiempo juntos era escaso? Al diablo con el tiempo y resto del mundo.

No dudo más, sujetando al castaño de su cintura lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y beso con ímpetu al castaño. Trato de poner toda su pasión y amor por el castaño en ese beso, que fue respondido con igual necesidad.

Raven los observaba desde la puerta de la sala. Sabía que en algún momento sus mentores terminarían juntos. Sabía que debía estar preocupada por el futuro, pero, los hombres que eran como sus padres merecían esta pequeña chance de felicidad.

\---------

Damian disfrutaba enormemente de la mirada atónita y sorprendida de los recogidos de su padre. Aunque le daba gusto ver a Grayson tan sano y mentalmente estable. Incluso hasta el día de hoy sentía culpa por lo sucedido con su hermano.

Dos años habían pasado desde que habían llegado al pasado. Su débil vínculo con Raven le aseguraba que todo lo que había visto en sus pesadillas era real. Necesitaba encontrar a su amada y comenzar a formar un plan de ataque para evitar que Darkseid vuelva a matar a su familia.

-¿Dónde está Rachel, padre? ¿No te dije que la cuidaras?- exigió con seriedad mirando a su sorprendido padre

No debió haberse sorprendido en absoluto. Era obvio que Raven no abandonaría el alma de su hijo. Estaba seguro que bruja sabía de esto. Cuando viera a la chiquilla la encerraría una temporada en Arkham para que aprendiera a no mentirle.

-Prefirió irse con Superman a Metrópolis- era mejor ser sincero con su hijo, incluso si Damian solo tenía 10 años, sabía las capacidades de su hijo. Si no le decía dónde estaba Raven, Damian destruiría Gotham buscándola.

-Nos vemos después padre- fue su despedida y así de misterioso como había ingresado a la baticueva, así se había marchado.

-¿Bruce, quién es ese niño?- la preguntaba sonaba tan curiosa como solo Tim podía expresarse – Y ¿Por qué está buscando a Rachel?- esa quizás era la pregunta que más le iba costar contestar

Para nadie era secreto que sus hijos adoptivos, adoraban el piso que pisaba la bruja. Prácticamente eran sus, autodenominados, hermanos mayores. La llegada de su hijo solo iba a empeorar el terrible complejo de hermanos que sufrían sus protegidos. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla.

\--------

Raven sintió la presencia de Damian mucho antes de salir de verlo. Con cierta impaciencia lo busco por el parque, a lo lejos lo diviso junto a un gato. Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los verdes de su amado y por primera vez en años se sintió completa.

-Damian- su nombre fue pronunciado con tanto anhelo que no dudo en tomar las manos de su amada y besarlas con suavidad

-He vuelto amada- dijo besando la frente de la niña

Raven se aferró a Damian con tanta fuerza como lo hacía el niño. Tanto tiempo anhelándose y extrañándose. Sacrificando verse y sostener para planear un mejor futuro para todos. Ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su amada.

-Te extrañe habibi-

La escena de los dos niños en sí era bastante tierna, pero para Bruce y Clark, les era doloroso. Allí estaban sus hijos en cuerpos de niños y mente de guerreros cansados.

\-------

La vida nunca era aburrida con la casa Kent. Las constantes discusiones de Lois y Tony. Los continuos proyectos de Tony. Las luchas contra los villanos. La escuela de Rachel y las escapadas de esta para ver a Damian en Gotham, o la molesta presencia de Damian en su casa. Eran el pan de cada día en el hogar Kent-Stark.

Hacía un año que ambos habían comenzado a salir y nunca se había sentido tan complacido y saciado. Clark era un amante esmerado y maravilloso. Siempre dispuesto a complacerlo pero la mayor parte del tiempo el alíen temía herirlo, por el cual rara vez Superman se permitía ser totalmente salvaje durante el sexo.

Pero hoy le tenía reservado una pequeña sorpresa a su novio. Rachel se marcharía a Gotham para pasar el fin de semana con Damian y la familia Wayne. Lois iría a unas entrevistas a Washington y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos tendrían su casa para ellos solos.

Preparo la comida favorita de Clark, lasaña, y Alfred le había mandado un excelente vino para que la pareja disfrutara. Todo estaba listo, incluido las esposas de kryptonita bajo su almohada.

-Tony. Estoy en casa- Clark noto la oscuridad del Pent-house, sonrió al notar el camino de velas y rosas que lo dirigían hacía la terraza. No había olvidado que esa noche era su aniversario.

Al llegar a la terraza, Tony lucia radiante en ese traje ajustado de tres piezas. Prácticamente podía sentir su excitación crecer al ver al hombre de esa manera. No dudo en besarlo con ansias. Pidiendo la entrada a aquella boca pecaminosa que muchas veces lo hacía tocar el cielo sin el uso de sus habilidades.

-Tranquilo campeón. Tenemos toda la noche- murmuro Tony al sentir la necesidad de su pareja

-¿Podríamos saltar directamente al postre?- pregunto esperanzado

-Jajaja no- negó divertido el castaño- ¿Dónde estaría mi diversión sino te torturo un poco Kent?-

\------

Algo iba a suceder. Lo podía sentir en el aire, en su mente y en lo profundo de su alma. Su padre que había estado callado durante los últimos años había comenzado a hablarle. A tentarla para que lo liberara.

Trato de meditar, tratando de acallar a Trigon y su temor pero con el correr de los minutos, su miedo iba incrementando. Busco a Damian, y solo le faltó una mirada para que este abandonara el entrenamiento con sus hermanos y corriera a su encuentro.

Se dejó abrazar por el inexpresivo niño. Eso parecía callar momentáneamente a su demoníaco progenitor. Fue allí cuando la pudo escuchar, la voz de una niña “Tú te llevaste a mi padre, ¡devuélvelo!”

Damian la sostuvo mientras la oscuridad la reclamaba

\---------

Clark no podía creer que su pequeño castaño lo hubiera engañado de tal forma en que ahora estaba sujeto a la cama, mientras este parecía disfrutar de su hombría como si de una paleta se tratase.

Sintió la lengua de su amado recorrerlo sin pudor alguno, prestándole demasiada atención al hueso de su cadera, Tony parecía dispuesto a marcarlo y devorarlo cual fiera a su presa. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo sobrexcitado pero esto no parecía molestar al castaño, no, todo lo contrario, parecía dispuesto a degustar su sabor.

-Tony…cielo- murmuro ido

-Ah no Kent. Tú me provocaste-

-Yo…no recuerdo eso- fue su

Tony no permitió que Kent emitiera una palabra más, con una mordaza acalló las quejas de su pareja. Este era su regalo y no iba a permitir que Clark lo arruinara.

Tomando la hombría del alíen, mordió con suavidad la punta. Una de sus manos acariciaban rítmicamente el pena rosado de Superman, mientras que su otra mano se dedicaba a preparase a sí mismo, todo esto bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada del hombre de acero, quien vanamente trataba de liberarse.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, Clark no podría liberarse de su trampa. Una vez que le consideró estar lo suficientemente preparado, colocó una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre el pene de su compañero, antes de acomodarlo en su entrada.

Clark no deseaba lastimar a Tony, jamás, pero en esos momento si su amado no se daba prisa, el rompería esas malditas cadenas para tomarlo una y otra vez, hasta que el castaño suplicara piedad y todo lo que pudiera decir fuera su nombre.

La noche recién comenzaba para los amantes. Esta solo era la primera de muchas rondas aquella noche, porque cuando el amanecer llegara, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa iba a ser su última noche juntos en algunos años?

\-------

La muerte golpeaba sin piedad. La ciudad de Metrópolis vestía de luto. Su más grande héroe yacía muerto, luego de que salvara a la ciudad nuevamente. Esta vez de un monstruo proveniente de krypton. Manipulado por aquel que en futuro los destruiría.

No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que primero Darkseid los atacaría y luego aparecería Doomsday. No obstante no fue así. Doomsday había aparecido de la nada, justo cuando la mayor parte de la Liga estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Ni siquiera los Titanes habían sido capaces de ayudar esos momentos.

Raven solo podía mirar con tristeza el gran cráter. Allí en algún momento fue donde su casi padre adoptivo había respirado por última vez. Ni siquiera se animaba a mirar a Tony.

Algo había fallado. Y temía que fuera su culpa. Según su anterior futuro Superman se volvería a levantar, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Quién podía asegurar que Superman volvería de entre los muertos?

Nadie. Todo porque había preferido ser egoísta. Fue su egoísmo el que la hizo traer a Tony a su mundo. Fue su egoísmo el que trajo a Damian al pasado.

Su padre estaba muerto.

\--------

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la lucha de su novio contra Doomsday, calculando que podría haber salido mal y como solucionarlo, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Clark se había marchado, justo después de pedirle casamiento. ¿Quién hace eso?

Maldito. Maldito seas Kal-El. Maldito seas destino que le arrebataba a su amante. Maldito seas mundo al cual no pertenecía. Nunca debió haber aceptado ayudar. Ahora. Ahora solo quedaba un corazón roto. Nuevamente estaba roto y esta vez ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder arreglarlo.

\---------

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Superman?

¿Uno o dos años ya? No. Fueron tres tortuosos años sin Clark. Aunque la llegada de Conner y Jon habían traído alegría a su corazón, extraña a su ex prometido. Aquel impostor controlado por Darkseid no se comparaba a su hermoso amante. Aquel sujeto había sido rápidamente vencido por la Liga y el reciente integrado Ironman.

Habían sido años difíciles. El primer año se había hundido en el alcohol. Rachel de había marchado, luego de que la mandara a vivir con los Wayne. La niña se había negado y había destruido con sus poderes la mitad del pent-house, no obstante se había negado a mirarla. A hablar con ella. Con el tiempo Rachel dejo de insistir.

Solo con la aparición de Conner y Jon, ambos se habían vuelto a ver. Ambos demasiados heridos por las viejas heridas. Había extrañado a la niña que aprendió amar como hija. Incluso si ahora era una adolescente que prácticamente vivía con su prometido.

Rachel solía visitarlo los fines de semana. Para pasar tiempo y tratar de reconstruir su relación. Incluso si tenía que seguirlo al Atalaya, la morena pasaba todos los sábados con él.

“Atención a todos los héroes, reúnanse en el hangar. Repito. Reúnanse en el hangar” la voz de Yocasta sonaba en todos los parlante de la base. Eso no era algo bueno

\--------

¿Quién diría que la primera cosa que viera al volver a la Tierra sería un niño parecido a él? Eso no era algo que sucedía todos los días.

Lo segundo que noto fue a otro niño casi idéntico al primero, solo que este parecía menor y mucho más alegre e inocente.

Por último y no menos importante noto la hermosa armadura roja y dorada. Esa era la armadura que Tony vestía la primera vez que se conocieron.

-¿Tony?- su voz sonaba ronca por su esfuerzo y por la kryptonita liquida que recorría nuevamente su cuerpo. 

Pocas cosas podían dejar a Anthony Stark sin habla. Ver a su amante revivido, tan Clark pero a la vez tan distinto en esos colores oscuros, y esos ojos inhumanamente verdes, pues dejan sin habla a cualquiera. Incluso los miembros de la Liga estaban callados.

Al ver a Superman salir de aquella extraña nave, su cuerpo reacciono por voluntad propia. Corrió hacía los brazos de Clark. Porque sin duda aquel hombre era su Clark.

-Clark- susurro desesperadamente cuando este lo abrazo fuertemente

-Dios. Tony. Te extrañe- fue la respuesta del granjero-

Esto pareció sacar de su mutismo y estupor a la mayoría de los miembros. Algunos gritaban de alegría, otros trataban de calmar las aguas. Pero la voz seria y mortal de su protegida acabo con aquel festejo.

-Ya vienen- declaro mirando a las estrellas. A su lado Damian tomo su mano.

-Sí. Ya vienen- afirmo Superman.

\----------

La lucha no había durado tanto ni había causado tanto daño, la mayor parte de los miembros de la Liga, sabían que hacer y cómo actuar, esta vez estaban preparador y actuaron sin compasión alguna. Darkseid no había tenido oportunidad contra ellos. 

Si bien muchos resultaron heridos, incluso algunos con algún miembro amputado, no había sido tan grave como la primera vez. Lo mejor de todo fue ver la puesta de sol, en la pequeña isla de los Titanes, acompañado de su amado.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y contarle, pero, su tiempo su agotaba.

-Te amo- declaro mirando aquellas orbes café- fuiste tú y Raven quienes me mantuvieron con vida. Sabía que tenía que volver para advertirlos, para cuidarlos- Tony no quería llorar, pero esas palabras eran hermosas- Mientras estuve prisionero, por primera vez comprendí tu angustia cuando llegaste nuestro mundo, e incluso ahora, después de tres años, estoy seguro que ese anhelo de ver a tus hijos, sigue estando- Tony quería negar aquella afirmación pero no podía, porque no había momento en que no pensara en sus hijos. En su pequeña Morgan, su valiente Peter y su travieso Harley- y comprendí que no importa cuánto te amé, ni cuanto te amé Rachel, siempre extrañaras a tus hijos- Clark jamás se había sentido tan seguro de sus palabras- Vete a casa Tony. Ve a casa y vive el resto de tu vida feliz junto a tus hijos- a su alrededor la mayoría de los héroes los miraba con tristeza- Yo cuidare de este mundo feliz, sabiendo que tu estas seguro en el tuyo. Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a juntar mi amado Anthony- con un último beso Clark lo empujo hacía un circulo de pentagrama

-Te amo Clark Kent- grito antes de que la brillante luz lo cegara por completo.

\-----------

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, el aire con aroma a tierra y pino le resultaba familiar. Miro la hermosa cabaña que durante cinco años fue su hogar. Camino a paso lento, total no había apuro alguno. No parecía haber transcurrido tanto tiempo. Aún estaba la alpaca dando vuelta y mucho de los juguetes de Morgan yacían desparramados por el lugar. Aunque la casa en el árbol era nueva sin duda alguna.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si tocaba la puerta, seguramente Pepper se asustaría, después de todo él tendría que estar muerto.

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, la puerta de la cabaña se había abierto con fuerza y por ella salieron tres niños. Más precisamente una niña que aun corría en su dirección y dos adolescente que solo podían mirarlo fijamente.

No dudo en atrapar a su pequeña. Morgan no había crecido tanto, era como si no hubiese pasado más de unos meses desde la lucha contra el Titán. Aspiro el familiar y dulce aroma de su niña, y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Levanto su mirada hacía los adolescentes, y estos no tardaron ni medio minuto en correr en su dirección.

Los cuatro eran un hermoso lio de brazos, cabezas y pies, y manos que se aferraban a alguna parte de su cuerpo. Como si aquellos niños temieran que desaparecieran en cualquier momento.

-Volviste. En verdad volviste- murmuro Harley contra su brazo

-Sr Stark. Volvió. En verdad regreso. Morgan tenía razón- dijo como ido Peter

-Les dije que Raven no mentía, ella prometió regresarnos a papá- declaro la pequeña niña con alegría

Por supuesto que Raven le diría a su hija que volvería. Después de todo, los demonios siempre cumplen sus promesas y Rachel había prometido regresarlo con su familia. Lástima que nunca le dijo que dejaría la mitad de su corazón en aquella dimensión. Con aquellos niños y ese bobo granjero de ojos azules.

Clark. Su Superman. También había cumplido su promesa, hacerlo feliz hasta su último momento juntos.

Los odiaba a ambos por eso. Y al mismo tiempo los amaba.

-Papi- llamo Morgan- Bienvenido casa-

El nudo en su garganta le complicaba el habla y sus ojos se habían empañado, no dudo en abrazar más fuerte a sus tres hijos de este mundo. -Estoy en casa-

**Author's Note:**

> Aja, apuesto a que muchas y muchos me quieren matar. Dije que iba a ser un final feliz pero sí lo fue y al mismo tiempo fue un final triste. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo logre tal hazaña pero por favor no me maten.  
> La culpa es de un capítulo de Greys Anatomy. He estado mirando muchas cosas sad y el humor de la cuarentena tampoco ayuda mucho y salió esta cosa. No sé. Yo todavía sigo confundida del final.  
> Espero, de corazón, que les haya gustado. Yo disfrute un montón de escribirlo. Dejen sus comentarios y sus votos. Y quizás me anime a hacer otro final o una continuación. No sé. Dejen sus ideas.  
> Recuerden que los y las amodoro.  
> Kiss kiss.


End file.
